


The Smoking (Hot) Detective

by masked-alias (sherlocked_n_loaded)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_n_loaded/pseuds/masked-alias
Summary: For Callie4180, who is always ready with a smile for anyone who needs it.





	The Smoking (Hot) Detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie4180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie4180/gifts).



> This art is a commission from scottybananas, who is not on tumblr.

http://masked-alias.tumblr.com/post/170349213504/the-smoking-hot-detective-by-scottybananas-who


End file.
